1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for playing a musical instrument, and more specifically, to devices for plucking the strings of a stringed instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of devices have been used to pluck the strings of stringed musical instruments. These devices include simple guitar picks, as well as devices that allow the user to pluck a string in a more complex fashion to create different types of sounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,562 issued to Kline discloses an example of the latter type of device.
Known plucking devices do not, however, allow the user to simultaneously pluck two strings of a stringed instrument. Thus, there is a need for a plucking device that allows the simultaneous plucking of two strings. There is also a need for a device that can be used either to pluck two strings simultaneously or to pluck a single string.
The invention is a hand-held device which allows a person to pluck simultaneously a plurality of strings of a stringed instrument. The invention comprises means for plucking two strings of a stringed musical instrument simultaneously and means for a user""s hand to engage the plucking means.
In one aspect of the invention, the plucking means permits the user to pluck two adjacent strings simultaneously.
In another aspect of the invention, the plucking means permits the user to pluck two non-adjacent strings simultaneously.
An additional aspect of the invention is that, when engaged with the user s hand in an alternative orientation, the device permits the user to pluck a single string.
It is an object of the invention to allow a person to pluck simultaneously two adjacent strings of a stringed instrument.
It is a further object of the invention to allow a person to pluck simultaneously two non-adjacent strings of a stringed instrument.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that allows a person to pluck multiple strings of a stringed instrument simultaneously, or, alternatively, to pluck a single string of the instrument.
It is also an object of the invention to provide the player of a stringed instrument greater versatility and enjoyment in playing music in that new musical compositions can be created and played, and existing musical compositions can be played differently
It is also an object of the invention to provide the player of a stringed instrument an inexpensive device for obtaining greater versatility and enjoyment in the playing of music. dr
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the device, showing an embodiment of the device which allows the player of a stringed instrument to pluck two adjacent strings of the instrument simultaneously.
FIG. 2 is a side elevation of the device of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of an alternative embodiment of the device of the invention, which allows the player of a stringed instrument to pluck two non-adjacent strings of the instrument simultaneously.
FIG. 4 is a side view of an embodiment of the device of FIG. 1, in use.
FIG. 5 is a side view of the device of FIG. 3, in use.
FIG. 6 is a side view of the device of FIG. 1 in use such that a single string of a stringed instrument is plucked, where the picking members of the device are held between the thumb and index finger of the user""s hand.
FIG. 7 is a side view of the device of FIG. 1 in use, such that a single string of a stringed instrument is plucked, held in an alternate fashion, where the picking/grasping member of the device is held between the thumb and index finger of the user""s hand.